This invention relates to a sprocket trimming method for a multi-stage sprocket assembly in a bicycle, and particularly to sprocket trimming method applicable for the structure disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,422 issued on Apr. 25, 1995 to the assignee.
In order to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of the gear shifting process for a multi-speed bicycle, U.S. Pat, No. 5,409,422 taught two sprocket tooth trimming methods and structure for the multi-stage sprocket assembly in a bicycle.
However the specifics about how the sprocket teeth should best be chamfered and trimmed laterally have not been fully elaborated.